Chachundar (orsal)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, ???, ??? Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 13 +1 (07 pts) -2 racial DEX: 17 +3 (13 pts) CON: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 racial INT: 15 +2 (07 pts) WIS: 07 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 11 +0 (-1 pts) +2 racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 09 = + CON (0) + FC (1) (Rogue) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) vs. giants AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (3) + Size (1) + Misc (0) vs. giants AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +03 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = (0) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +00 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (-1 size) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (1) + DEX (3) + Misc (-1 size) Fortitude: +00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: -02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (-2) + Misc (00) vs. illusions Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Cha), -2 (Str) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Rogue Small: +1 AC, +1 attack, -1 CMB/CMD, +4 Stealth Low-Light Vision: see 2x as far as humans in dim light Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC vs. giant subtype Gnome Magic: Illusion spells get +1 DC Spell-like abilities (1/day) - dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, speak with animals Hatred: +1 to attack goblinoid/reptilian humanoids Illusion Resistance: +2 to save vs. illusions Keen Senses: +2 Perception Obsessive: +2 racial bonus on Weapon Familiarity: Gnome weapons are martial weapons Class Features Rogue (favoured) Armor/Weapons: Proficient with simple weapons, plus hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, shortsword; light armour Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when opponent flanked or denied Dex bonus Trapfinding: add half rogue level to Perception/Disable Device concerning traps Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 10 = (08) + INT (02)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Appraise 02 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 04 1 3 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 02 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 07 1 3 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 1 1 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 2 +0 Perception 04 1 3 -2 +2 Keen Senses Perform (oratory) 04 1 3 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 2 +0 Stealth 11 1 3 3 -0 +4 Small Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 6 1 3 0 +2 Obsessive Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Leather Armor 10 gp 07.5lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-37.5 38-75 76-112.5 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 54 years Height: 3'6" Weight: 41 lb Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Chachundar studied magic at an academy in Tal Hollow, but was expelled for fighting a duel with a classmate. "You are unfit for this institution", he remembers the Headmage scolding him. "You are more interested in your rapier than in the arts we value here." He decided to leave Tal Hollow and try to make a new life. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1